smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Norse gods
The Norse gods are two families of gods that are honored and worshiped in Germanic paganism. Their families are the Aesir and Vanir, though the only known Vanic gods are Freyr, Freyja, Njörðr and Nerþus These gods include: * Baldr - God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth. Consort: Nanna. Dead, Killed by Loki, who tricked his blind brother Hodr into killing him with a spear of mistletoe. His death began Ragnarök. * Borr - Father of Óðinn, Vili and Ve. Consort: Bestla * Bragi - God of poetry, music and the harp. Consort: Iðunn. Dead, killed in the Dwarven tusk boar battle at Ragnarök. * Búri - Ruler of Prehistory, the first god and father of Borr. * Dagr - God of the daytime, son of Delling and Nótt. * Delling - God of dawn and father of Dagr by Nótt. * Eir - Goddess of healing. * Ēostre - Goddess of spring. * Elli - Goddess of old age. * Forseti - God of justice, peace and truth. Son of Baldr and Nanna. * Freyja - Goddess of love, fertility, and battle. Sister of Freyr Consort: Óðr. * Freyr - God of fertility, brother of Freyja. Consort: Gerð. Dead, killed by Surtr in Ragnarök. * Frigg - Goddess of marriage and motherhood. Consort: Óðinn. Can also be pronounced "Frigga". * Fulla - Frigg´s handmaid. * Gefjun - Goddess of fertility and plough. * Hel - Queen of Helheim, the Norse underworld. * Heimdallr (Rígr) - One of the Æsir and guardian of Ásgarð, their realm. * Hermóðr - The heroic son of Odin. Tried to rescue Balder. * Hlín - Goddess of consolation and protection. * Höðr - God of winter. Killed by Vali. * Hœnir - The silent god. * Iðunn - Goddess of youth. Consort: Bragi. * Jörð - Goddess of the Earth. Mother of Þórr by Óðinn. * Kvasir - God of inspiration. Killed by Dwarves. * Lofn - Goddess of forbidden loves. * Loki - Trickster and god of mischief . Consort: Sigyn (also called Saeter). Killed by Heimdallr. * Magni - god of strength. Son of Thor. * Máni - God of Moon. * Mímir - Óðinn´s uncle. Decapitated by Vanir. * Nanna - Goddess of joy and peace, an Ásynja married with Baldr and mother to Forseti. Died because of Baldur's death. * Nerþus - A goddess mentioned by Tacitus. Her name is connected to that of Njörðr, and they may be siblings/husband and wife, similar to Freyr and Freyja. * Njörðr - God of sea, wind, fish, and wealth. Killed in Ragnarök. * Nótt - Goddess of night, daughter of Narvi and mother of Auð, Jörð and Dagr by Naglfari, Annar and Delling, respectively. * Odin - The "All Father" God of war, associated to wisdom, poetry, and magic (The Ruler of the gods). Swallowed by Fenrir. * Sága - An obscure goddess, possibly another name for Frigg. * Ran - Goddess of the sea. * Sif - Wife of Thor. Goddess of harvest. * Sjöfn - Goddess of love. * Skaði - Goddess of winter; Njörðr's wife. * Snotra - Goddess of prudence. * Sol (Sunna) - Goddess of Sun. Swallowed by Skoll. * Thor (Donar) - God of thunder and battle. Consort: Sif. Killed by Jormungandr. * Thruer - daughter of Thor and Sif. * Tyr - God of war. Also the god of the skies. Killed by Garm. * Ullr - God of ski/winter, hunt, and duel. Son of Sif. * Váli - God of revenge. * Vár - Goddess of contract. * Vé - One of the three gods of creation. Brother of Óðinn and Vili. * Víðarr - God of the forest, revenge and silence. * Vör - Goddess of wisdom. * Yggdrasil - Goddess of life. Tree of life. Connects the 9 worlds. In mainstream Smurfs media, Thor appears in the cartoon show episode "The Little Orange Horse With The Gold Shoes", working as a blacksmith in the Land of Myth, crafting golden horsehoes for Blue Eyes the pegasus. In the Smurf Me Up series, the Smurfs encounter Loki, the god of mischief who comes out of his mask. In the Hauvon Expanded Universe story The Fairest Thing, the Goddess of the Island is based on Nerþus and Freyja. Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Open to Community